


致我所愛的姐姐

by fallwhale



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale
Summary: 靈感來自於日本小說家東直子＂致我所愛的人＂部分設定有更動，增添
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自於日本小說家東直子＂致我所愛的人＂  
> 部分設定有更動，增添

「康瑟琪⋯⋯康瑟琪⋯⋯康同學⋯⋯Hello⋯⋯同學⋯康瑟琪同學⋯妳可以理下我嗎？雖然我知道相片裡的女生很漂亮，但麻煩妳可以理理我嗎？」

康瑟琪撇頭斜眼不發一語地看著突兀地打斷她思緒的女子。眼前這女子非但沒有歉意也不知是沒有察覺或是根本不在意兀自擅闖搗亂她的思緒，她們之間尚未示好前，就要劍拔弩張了起來。而這女子見這站立已久有如深根百年的老樹般的人有了反應，管他是什麼情緒，有反應就好。開始如機械語音般介紹自己的來歷：

「康同學妳好，我是憑依課的專員朴秀榮。是來協助輔導因餘願未了、思念未盡的往生者了卻遺憾，放下此生，然後前往來世。」

「我死了。」

「是的，雖然很遺憾，但我還是得說，妳已經離開人世了，康同學。」朴秀榮冷冷地端出已經不知說上幾千幾百回有如罐頭訊息的回覆。眼看這人又恢復到沉默聳立百年老樹的狀態。她嘆了口氣，為自己做了又是個漫長加班的夜晚的思想準備。她擅自找了張椅子坐下，繼續說到：「康同學，我知道妳很難接受死亡這個硬生生擺在妳眼前的事實，妳對人世還有依戀，所以我才會出現在這裡。老實說，妳也沒有太多時間可以悲傷了，該做決定了。」

康瑟琪抬起直直盯著腳上那雙佈滿熊與兔子玩耍的卡通圖案的中筒襪的目光，發愣地朝著朴秀榮望去。朴秀榮看著眼前呆愣又一臉茫然的百年老樹精，扶額搖頭地在心裡埋怨自己為何犧牲休假接下這個案子。一定是轉介給她的隔壁辦公室的引渡課孫課長那番加工添料、成分不如實標明的說詞。說什麼乖巧可愛、機靈有神地人畜無害，分明就是個木然的呆瓜。自己一定是被孫課長下蠱了，才傻傻答應。暗下決心，憑依簽署完就手刀回去找孫課長算帳去。

「引渡課的孫課長沒有跟妳說明嗎？就是妳最一開始遇見的那個身穿黑色套裝的使者。從死亡的那一刻起，魂魄只能維持三天的形體，如果不引渡、不憑依，三天後就會消散，既沒有此生的記憶也沒有來世的機會。」

康瑟琪搔搔頭，眉頭深鎖，努力地回想這幾天。發生事件後，大腦好像就停止運作了，無法消化這突如其來大量的訊息與事實，也無法表達情感，胸腔像是堵著什麼，難以抒發。

「她有跟我說很多話，只是我沒有聽進去，然後、然後我就回到這裡，然後妳就來了。」

「今天已經是第二天晚上了，嚴謹的說，康同學妳只剩不到10個小時可以做決定，或是更少。越接近消散的時刻魂魄會越來越無法維持完整的形體，而妳現在所謂的意識也會越來越模糊。」

「所以妳要趕緊決定妳要依附的東西，以維持妳的形體與意識。憑依的期限是簽署起 23 日後引渡。不能憑依靈體，也就是所謂的活體生物，只能依附沒有生命的東西。決定好就不能更改。」

康瑟琪努力運轉腦袋消化朴秀榮這一段如同合約文案的語音說明，她這輩子還沒機會簽署過什麼正式的文件，一直以來做決定的都是姐姐，康瑟琪只需要、也只想做會讓姐姐開心的事。即使姐姐有時也會因為她生氣、即使她在世的最後一刻跟姐姐吵架了，但她此時也還是想問問姐姐的意思。她低著頭看著那雙過份可愛的襪子，輕輕低語著：「我不知道姐姐還想不想看見我，她跟我說的最後一句話是：康瑟琪，妳真的很麻煩。」

「康同學，妳的姐姐看不見妳的。」朴秀榮冷冷快語地說，她想可能自己說明得也不夠清楚明白。她按下她急躁的性子深吸一口氣再緩吐氣，盡可能溫和地補充解釋：「康同學，可能妳有所誤解。憑依就只能依附在物品上維持意識，無法和在世的人有所互動、對話，簡單來說就只是延長在世期間，緩解突如其來的死亡所造成的衝擊。」

朴秀榮看著眼前的人難過地佝僂起來縮成像是受到刺激就蜷曲的含羞草。對一個高中尚未畢業還是美術專科生這樣生性敏銳細膩重情又處於青春期的孩子直言不諱的冷漠感到歉意，她拾回難得的溫柔輕撫孩子的背說：「雖然聽起來什麼事都做不了，但是老實說人在世的時候不做，等死後才想要藉此挽回什麼，也於事無補、毫無意義。妳其實不能為誰做什麼，妳只能為妳自己盡一份心意、了結一份情感。僅僅如此。但即便如此，也會有現在的妳才能做到的事。雖然像是被囚禁四肢而無法行動，但是妳的五感六覺都還在的。妳靜下心好好想想，現在的妳，最想要的、最需要的是什麼？能讓妳放下，好好地告別的是什麼？」

蜷曲後的含羞草，眼睛死死地盯著手指來回戳動襪子脫線的線頭。她其實不喜歡這雙襪子，太可愛太少女了，可是姐姐喜歡。她還記得姐姐從市場採購回來那手舞足蹈的模樣；雙手各拿一隻，在她面前搖晃，炫耀自己的戰利品般那得意的笑靨。姐姐強行把那過份可愛的卡通襪塞進她的手裡，完全忽視、不聞不問她眼中的厭惡以及肢體表現出來的推託。但她總是無法真的說不、也不願說不，她想著姐姐喜歡，那她也試著喜歡看看好了。在她低頭不語在心裡嘀咕的時候，她聽見姐姐歡快地說著：這真的超可愛的吧！瑟琪的是橙色，我的是粉紅色的，原本還有其他圖案，但⋯⋯。但康瑟琪捕捉到關鍵句後，抬頭就看見姐姐手上拿著另外一雙同款不同色的襪子，就再也聽不清姐姐接下來說的話。

蜷曲後的含羞草，經一段時間冷卻後，已放鬆許多，不再佝僂。此時望向朴秀榮的目光已堅定許多。

「洗衣機。」

「哦？」

『我想變成洗衣機。」

「洗衣機？」

「嗯，那裡有姐姐的味道。」

神奇了，想憑依在洗衣機上還真是少見。朴秀榮如是想，看見康瑟琪眼底的堅決，想必已是做好思想準備的。對於憑依課置喙往生者的憑依品是大忌。即便她見過太多因為各式各樣的理由而後悔向她抱怨請求更換憑依品的往生者，她難得對眼前的孩子開始有了好感，但她不能因為一時的心軟與好感，就失了她的專業，更不能誤了這孩子。

朴秀榮讓康瑟琪領著她帶到洗衣機前。一手牽著她，一手放在洗衣機上，也讓康瑟琪把另外一隻手也放上。

「瑟琪，我需要物品所有者的名字。」

「柱現、裴柱現。」

「康瑟琪，憑依，裴柱現的洗衣機，請確認簽署。」

「確認。」

朴秀榮把懸在空中的手，也放上洗衣機，也在語氣裡放進她最大的溫柔、與最深的祝福：「23天後見了，瑟琪。」


	2. Chapter 2

「咦？秀榮不是放長假？怎麼來了？」孫勝完開完會端著咖啡回來辦公室就看見憑依課的朴秀榮坐在她的辦公椅上。

「在家有些坐不住，對康瑟琪的案子放不下心，所以來了。歐尼妳把她的檔案放哪裡？」

孫勝完把咖啡放在朴秀榮的面前，眼神示意她可以喝，並操作起電腦點開桌面上的資料夾，手指滾動了幾次滑鼠滾輪來到K開頭的區段利用指標搜尋下，開啟名為“Kang Seul-Gi”的檔案。

「妳不是都知道了嗎？還需要看什麼？」孫勝完邊說邊拿走些文件，把電腦桌讓給朴秀榮到茶几上辦公。

「歐尼妳也知道，憑依課要保持公正中立，不能給出建議。知道太多怕一時心軟說溜嘴，若事後有爭議換我們跟往生者有情感糾紛，還要寫報告上繳，嚴重些還要立會檢討，多麻煩。」

「那請問怕麻煩的朴專員現在是⋯？」

「憑依簽署完了，沒有以上顧慮。而且我想知道為什麼是洗衣機。」朴秀榮即使回答孫勝完的疑問，目光也沒有離開螢幕，從第一頁個人簡介開始看起，接下來是事故調查現場報告書，然後是人生活動記錄冊。長達上百頁康瑟琪的人生在朴秀榮眼前漫漫展開，她想試著理解她怎麼想也想不通的選擇到底為何而來。而遠在人世間的那台洗衣機只想知道自己什麼時候會被那個人給啟動、什麼時候才能再被她盼念已久的香氣給充盈。在憑依簽署完的第四個白天，心中各自的心魔等著她們去征服。

＊

康瑟琪憑依在洗衣機，看著洗衣房窗外的日出第四次了。所以日子推算回去是她死去的第七天。她的姐姐，裴柱現，應該還在靈堂處理她的後事。也許今天就能看見她。

康瑟琪成為魂魄之後，她發現魂魄不會有睡意，她有很多很多的時間可以思考、但更多時候僅僅只是想著裴柱現。她看著窗外想著又是個好天氣，和那天一樣。晴朗地有些諷刺，像是朋友之間無傷大雅的玩笑：嘿，今天天氣不錯，很適合死去呢。而她就在這樣適合外出玩耍的日子下，永遠登出了這個世界。如果她還能畫畫就好了，畫畫的時間總是過得很快，這樣她就能趕緊快轉到裴柱現回家的時間。

康瑟琪轉向洗衣房門外，那四方天地換算下大概是120號畫布的景色。是僅能看見部分當作間隔牆使用的雙通層架，上面放著大都是她的美術類用書、還有幾本裴柱現收藏的文學作品。幾個隔層專門放上相框；有她們去海邊散步時，康瑟琪一手牽著裴柱現一手拿著相機拍下的獨照，還有幾張高二暑假和裴柱現去斯洛文尼亞觀光兼采風時穿梭在西洋建築式街道拍的人物照和合照。最後康瑟琪定睛那瓶在當地酒庒購買的94年份出產的紅酒。她回想起她那時苦苦哀求、又是撒嬌、又是裝可愛、也裝無辜，都快把眼睛笑彎得快看不見，裴柱現被奶得受不住才軟下心、勉強破戒讓她淺嚐飲酒的滋味。可是後來康瑟琪才知道她最想要品嚐的，並不是紅酒，而是逛完酒庒後裴柱現入手94年份的紅酒，對著她說完：這是瑟琪的成年禮。那臉上泛開來的紅暈。

電子鎖轉開的同時，也把康瑟琪的感官接收能力開到最大，聚精會神卻也坐如針氈地等待如同初見。在第五個日出來臨前，她先盼到讓她思念成疾的人回來了。

康瑟琪的目光穿過回憶的層架，努力在狹縫中捕獲那隱隱約約來回走動的身影。不過多虧夜晚的寂靜，多麼細碎的聲音都被放大不少。

「嗯，我剛到家⋯⋯⋯沒事⋯⋯⋯先不用⋯⋯⋯嗯⋯嗯⋯⋯先這樣。」

裴柱現講電話的聲音有些沙啞無力，身體的重量落入沙發向下擠壓的細碎聲響也被康瑟琪盡收耳裡。她的姐姐累了，太累了。她第一次感到後悔，也許她應該要選擇沙發的，這樣她就可以把姐姐的疲累打撈，好好地擁她入睡。而康瑟琪只能繼續等，等到裴柱現特意走到洗衣房來，才能看見她的模樣。沒關係的，總會等到的。她這樣想。

而接下來的幾日，裴柱現白天都會出門，夜深了才會回來。直到休日她才知道這幾天她的姐姐原來回去上班了。而康瑟琪猜測出來的原因是擺在她身旁的那一籃待洗的西式套裝。是的，她終於等到她的姐姐來到她的面前了。

此時裴柱現盤起髮尾簡單地扎個丸子頭，放進待洗衣服，熟練地操作洗衣機的按鍵，依序倒入洗衣精與柔軟劑。熟悉的香味飄散出來，使得裴柱現的身心都放鬆不少，看到洗衣機如往常的運轉起來，裴柱現暫時離開了洗衣房。而康瑟琪在運轉前都直勾勾地觀察著裴柱現的臉，了無生氣、面容有點慘白、黑眼圈都有些加重了。太勉強自己了，裴柱現。她對著她的姐姐喊，可是她的姐姐無動於衷地繼續操作著面板。康瑟琪知道裴柱現在勉強自己，硬撐著。想要藉由工作沖淡憂傷，不讓腦袋空閒下來有胡思亂想的餘地。她想，她現在能做的，就是努力把衣服洗好、洗乾淨。她想，如果可以的話，她也想把裴柱現的悲傷一起洗刷掉。

當康瑟琪埋頭苦幹地搓洗衣物、與污漬黴菌塵蟎奮戰的時候，沒有注意到裴柱現端了一杯紅酒進來，坐在洗衣機旁的木質扶手椅上，一口一口慢慢地啜著，目光朝向康瑟琪在裴柱現出現前陪著她一起熬過無邊無際漫長等待時光的那片天空。

過了許久，裴柱現才終於回神過來意識到洗衣機早已失去了聲響，放下手裡的酒杯，緩緩起身打開上蓋拿出康瑟琪努力的成果，一件件拿出、一件件甩開，再放進籃裡，走去陽台曬衣服。康瑟琪累得有如廣告那斷電的兔子，不過也終究如願以償地那熟悉又讓她迷戀的香氣此時縈繞在她的體內、她的周圍，彷彿她就是那香氣的本體。她心滿意足地傻笑放空望著裴柱現的背影，餘光卻瞥見扶手椅旁的桌上放著杯底還殘留幾毫升酒水的紅酒杯，她望向在陽台曬衣的裴柱現，此時斜陽把裴柱現羸弱無助的影子拉得很長，康瑟琪想要觸碰，卻無施展拳腳之地。但她僅僅只能望著，胸腔積堵了酸澀沈悶、遺憾與懊悔膨漲壓縮了她的呼吸道，大口呼吸也無法緩解。那無從紓緩的念想，她目光緊緊地跟著裴柱現，希望可以用眼神傳達過去，她真的、真的好希望她的姐姐可以接收得到。康瑟琪用放盡畢生溫柔般的語氣說：裴柱現，我也想妳。

＊

康瑟琪默默在心裡估算，她的引渡日差不多開始倒數了，如同層架上那瓶94年份的紅酒越來越少。她突然覺得那瓶紅酒像是計算她時間的沙漏，要是紅酒空了，她的憑依、她的存在也會跟著結束。自從初次運轉後，每當裴柱現來洗衣服的時候，康瑟琪都會看見裴柱現一手提著一籃待洗衣物、一手端著一杯紅酒走進來。然後如同初次，慢慢地一口口啜著紅酒，眼神失焦地直到裴柱現自己回過神。

康瑟琪的內心一直有份猜想，她本來不太確定，不過隨著那瓶紅酒越來越少而她也越發篤定：裴柱現是打算紅酒喝完的時候，就是要放下她的時候了。

落實這個想法後，康瑟琪的情緒盪到了谷底。可是她自己也能夠明白，她在憑依的這段期間，也是在努力一點一滴地把裴柱現放下。她真心希望她的姐姐能夠再次開懷大笑，她好久沒有看到她的姐姐笑倒在床上、還有玩遊戲被懲罰那不甘心、卻帶有撒嬌的那呀的一聲。她擁有了許多時刻、許多樣貌的裴柱現，每一刻每一面她都牢牢地刻印在心裡。喜歡得不得了的時候她就畫出來。思至此，康瑟琪才突然想到，裴柱現好像還沒進過她的房間，她沒有聽過她的房門被打開的聲音。如果裴柱現打開了，那她會看見畫架上那幅接近完成的畫，畫得是她們在斯洛文尼亞的海邊模仿知名影劇的主角們倒紅酒的名場面。而那幅畫本來是要送給裴柱現當做生日禮物的。此刻康瑟琪祈禱，能夠在那瓶紅酒消逝之前，裴柱現先打開她的房門。

今天也是個適合死去的日子。裴柱現在凌晨前回到家後，康瑟琪配著裴柱現在家裡走動的聲響邊看著窗外的月色想著；也想起以前她在房裡畫畫的時候，她也是這樣邊畫畫邊聽著裴柱現在外頭走動或是看電視的聲音。她想著喜歡的人、手裡畫著喜歡的人、聽著喜歡的人喜歡的聲音，這樣的日常就是她的幸福。她回神聽見腳步聲越來越近。直到她看見裴柱現手上拿著的東西，康瑟琪想，說不定適合死去的日子，一樣也適合重生。

康瑟琪看見裴柱現一手拿著紅酒瓶而裡面的紅酒只剩大概一口就能一飲而盡的量，另外一手拿著她每次畫畫必穿上已沾上各色顏料導致快看不清本來是件白色小熊圖案的寬大T恤站在她的面前。是今天了，康瑟琪想。她的姐姐進去過她的房間了，那她一定也看見她的畫了。康瑟琪知道裴柱現聽不見她的聲音但還是開口了：姐姐喜歡嗎？

彷彿裴柱現此刻真的聽見康瑟琪的聲音，她的肩膀開始不止地抖動起來。裴柱現再也忍不住她這近一個月來強壓下的悲傷，跌坐在地上緊抱著紅酒瓶還有小熊T恤放聲哭泣。康瑟琪只能看著近在眼前的人哭著，卻什麼事都做不了，只能一聲聲無力的喚著：姐姐，別哭了、姐姐，別哭了⋯⋯她聽見裴柱現痛哭失聲而後用盡幾乎全力地敲打著洗衣機邊喊著：「康瑟琪，妳真的很討厭⋯⋯為甚麼要留下我一個人⋯⋯」

裴柱現一拳一拳敲打在洗衣機的外壁，對康瑟琪來說，是一拳一拳捶打在她心上。她的心很痛，可是她知道她的姐姐、她的柱現比她更為心痛，心痛地無以計量。康瑟琪只能任由裴柱現發洩，此刻她無話可說、無能為力。如果這般的捶打能夠讓裴柱現好過些，她願意就這樣一直承受下去。

而就在此時，有另外一隻手放在她的頭上說到：「康瑟琪，憑依結束。」

倏地，康瑟琪再也感受不到任何感覺。當她再次看見她曾憑依的洗衣機以及裴柱現因哭泣抖動得厲害的背影，她知道她的魂魄已經脫離了。而此刻她的形體又不像剛死去那樣接近在世的模樣。現在光線能夠穿透她的身體，肉身不再是膚色的，更像呈現半透明的膠狀質地。

引渡課課長孫勝完是依照合約上的時間掐著點來到的，但當看到眼前的女子跌坐在康瑟琪的面前哭得撕心裂肺地捶打著面無血色的康瑟琪，她難得在心裡爆出粗口：他媽的也太不是時候了吧！但也還是只能硬著頭皮結束康瑟琪的憑依。

「瑟琪，時間差不多了，不能久留。」

孫勝完盡量無視眼前的情況，只想趕緊逃離這尷尬無比的境地。

康瑟琪低著不能在低的頭，微微點著。而正當孫勝完要牽起康瑟琪的手準備離開時，站在角落從頭到尾不發一語地憑依課專員朴秀榮一個箭步過來打掉孫勝完的手，阻擋在康瑟琪和孫勝完之間，朴秀榮笑著對康瑟琪說：

「瑟琪，妳要不要抱一下妳姐姐？」

「可以嗎？」康瑟琪還沒反應過來剛剛發生什麼事就聽見她一直以來都懷著的心思有實現的可能，瞬間眼裡閃耀著無數星光，用誠懇的眼神和朴秀榮確認。朴秀榮笑著更開地摸摸康瑟琪的頭說：「嗯，被愛的人總是擁有特權。」

孫勝完眼見這操作來得太突然，雖然情有可原，但還是拉著朴秀榮的衣袖出聲提醒：「秀榮，這被知道是要寫報告的」

「寫就寫。」朴秀榮說完就擺擺手趕緊讓康瑟琪過去。孫勝完一臉茫然地看著當初在她辦公室抱怨寫報告多麻煩的人，居然主動挑起事端。可是又想想應該也是因為那天花了好幾個小時邊哭邊看著康瑟琪檔案的關係。就隨她們去了。

康瑟琪走近跪坐在地上泣不成聲的裴柱現背後蹲下，抬起雙臂，越過裴柱現的肩膀，將她圈起，緊擁著向她貼近。康瑟琪將下巴抵在裴柱現的肩上，頭也倚著頭。即使兩副身體如此貼近契合，但那兩顆心仍有著如名畫裡那手指與手指之間那令人心癢卻觸碰不到的距離。康瑟琪感受不到裴柱現的溫度，也聞不到混合著裴柱現氣息那讓她眷戀不已的味道。也好，這樣她才不會捨不得放手。康瑟琪淡淡地笑著緩緩開口：

姐姐，遇見妳是我此生最大的奇蹟、也是我做過最瘋狂的夢了。真的很快樂、和妳在一起的每一天。真的、真的、都很快樂，也很幸福。可是我也真的很抱歉，那天我真的一點也不想和妳吵架，可是我不知道該怎麼辦才好，就急著連鞋都沒穿上就逃離了，都怪我低著頭不顧一切地跑，才沒有看見來車，才沒有聽見同樣沒穿鞋就追出來的妳的那聲喝止。真的很對不起我就這樣走了，還一併把妳的快樂給帶走了。妳的不快樂、妳的憂傷也讓我一起帶走吧。姐姐要好好地活下去，去過更幸福快樂的日子。找一個比我更懂事、更愛妳的人組建家庭度過接下來的人生吧。然後要生一個孩子，男的女的都可以，只要是妳生的，都好。妳會毫無保留地愛著，而那孩子也會無所畏懼地愛著妳。讓我們，就從頭開始吧。

康瑟琪微微撇過頭，輕輕地在裴柱現的側臉落下一個吻，唇瓣移動到裴柱現耳邊，像是囑咐也如同宣告地說：

姐姐別哭了，生下我。


End file.
